You Know
by NettieC
Summary: This is a short, probably rusty piece marking my first JAG story in a long time... just so you know.
Hello, remember me. This is a new but rough and rusty attempt at rekindling my JAG muse. I do have the desire to complete my incomplete series, however, life has been difficult and when I've had the chance writer's block has persisted. Thank you to those who have PM'd me recently about my writing with lovely words of encouragement. I have put this one together and hopefully you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Usual legalese applies.

If the weather was any indication, today would be a good day. The sun was already rising in the sky dispersing its warm rays onto the streets of Georgetown when Mac emerged from her apartment building ready for her morning run. The blue sky was cloudless and for the first time she let herself truly believe that the long winter was over and that spring was here to stay. Turning left, Mac headed down the street and with a quick glance at the traffic trotted across the road towards a local athletics track she had discovered mid-winter. While she preferred parks and open terrain to custom made running lanes, she had been grateful for the 24 hour, all-weather track during recent times.

A dozen or so running devotees were scattered around the track or immediate surrounds and Mac nodded hello to a few of the more familiar faces as she made her way onto the track proper. With a roll of her neck and a few arm windmills, Mac inhaled deeply and decided 15 laps of the 400mt track would be her distance today. There were days where she had run less, nights where she had run more but, today, 15 laps felt about right.

Keeping her pace brisk and steady, Mac was in a comfortable rhythm. Her breathing was even and she allowed the warmth of the morning, the fresh air and the feeling of ease wash over her. For far too long she had felt shrouded by the weight of a blanket of negativity. Nothing had gone her way; she had lost three seemingly unlosable cases in a row, her apartment had flooded when the kitchen faucet broke, her car had been sideswiped, she'd had the flu twice and she hadn't socialised with anyone in forever.

The fact that this had coincided with Harm being TAD had absolutely nothing to do with her thought processes, or so she had told herself. The fact that Harm had returned from said TAD just the day before had absolutely nothing to do with her happier mindset on this particular morning, or so she told herself.

"Your sailor home?" asked Angie, a tall and lithe woman Mac had met a few months back as she fell into step beside her.

"What makes you ask?" replied Mac as she tried keeping her face neutral.

"First time I've seen you running in the morning and with a smile on your face," Angie answered. "Just figured he was home and …well, you know."

"My sailor," Mac said slowly, "is home but I am yet to see him. So, there was no 'you know'." Mac grinned at the thought and at the insinuation that she and Harm were actually in a relationship and therefore 'you know' was a possibility.

Angie smiled in response as she stepped up the pace. "So, that's a grin in anticipation," she said with a laugh.

Mac just smiled; enjoying the exchange with someone she felt comfortable enough to exchange titbits with but who was removed from the military and all that goes with it. "Maybe," she said with a wink.

A long refreshing shower followed with extra attention paid to shampooing and conditioning her hair. Usually she wouldn't worry on a Saturday morning but who knew what the weekend would bring. Curled up an hour later on the sofa with a cup of tea by her side and newspaper in her hand, Mac found her mind drifting to other things she could be doing right now and none of it had to do with the usual housework and case reviews.

It was lunch before Mac gave up the pretence of thinking about anything else that Harm. Deciding she had nothing in the apartment to sate her appetite, Mac grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door. Stopping two blocks from Harm's, Mac picked up an assortment of foodstuffs from his favourite deli, telling herself she was helping him out as he'd been away nearly three months. She did a double take at the nearly $100 bill but decided it was little compared to all the money she had saved without pizza or Chinese nights.

Surprisingly, Mac found herself unusually nervous as she knocked on his door. Without a doubt, she had missed him very much and was very keen to see him but suddenly she had to wonder whether Harm's feelings matched. After the third knock went unanswered, Mac picked up the grocery bags by her feet and turned to leave before hearing the latch. Catching her breath, Mac turned to watch the door ease open.

"Yeah?" Harm yawned as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Oops," Mac said, smiling at the sight. "Sorry I woke you."

"Mac!" Harm changed from weary to ecstatic immediately. "How are you?" He stepped out of his doorway and embraced her and the bags she was carrying.

"I'm good," she replied as she handed off two bags. "You?"

"So much better for seeing a friendly face," he said, ushering her into his loft. "Oh, and for anything from Delilah's Deli … I am starving! I've spent three months fantasizing about that deli."

In hunger induced anticipation, Harm pulled out the contents of all three bags and examined the offerings before catching the look on Mac's face.

"That was very rude of me, Mac," he said, shaking his head. "I am sorry. I just assumed they were for me and …"

"Well, they're for us," she replied. "Lunch…" she added.

"Great, thanks," he said, as he grabbed some plates before unwrapping and opening various food stuffs.

Mac continued to watch him and could only hope he'd actually look at her in the same way and with the same enthusiasm as he was the food.

The chatter over lunch was a general catch up of the last three months. Much of it the mundane day-to-day stuff that Mac really didn't care about. After lunch, however, Mac decided to approach the subject of something she did care about.

"So, aside from catching up on the sleep you desperately need and I rudely interrupted, did you have any plans for the weekend?" she asked, tucking her feet up beside her on the sofa.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Sleep was the number one priority. Think I've totalled 60 hours max in the past month…I also have the usual stuff needed after a three month absence … housekeeping, uniform cleaning, car, grocery shopping … but I'm not due back to HQ 'til Wednesday, so sleep is the most pressing."

"Want me to go?" she asked, not making a move.

"Not at all," he said with a grin. "Though in my current state, I might wake up tomorrow and think I imagined all of this …" He waved his hand towards the remnants of lunch. Mac smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time…" he muttered.

"Well," she started, before steeling herself with a deep breath, "I know a way to avoid that."

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll sleep with you," she said and Harm gulped, this must be a dream, he told himself. "What I meant," she amended, "Was that I haven't slept all that well and I could do with a good nap myself … then maybe later we can have whatever was left over for dinner…" She let her words trail and watched for any response.

After a few painfully silent moments it came.

Reaching over, Harm took Mac's hand in his. His voice dropped in volume and tone and Mac was sure she could hear his heartbeat increase. "Waking up to you is hardly going to convince me I wasn't dreaming … Delilah's Deli wasn't the only thing I've been …well, wanting."

"I am only offering sleep," Mac clarified as she stood, still holding his hand.

"Oh, I know," he replied. "And it's really all I'm up for …unfortunately."

"I know," she said, leading him towards his room. "But you know what," she said, turning around to face him as they stood at the foot of his bed.

"What?" he questioned, his hand still in hers.

"I'm done playing games … you're going to get all the rest you need and then we're going to take whatever it is between you and me slow and steady …" she said, confidence glowing in her eyes. "But we are going to take it…"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin. "More than happy to take it…you …anytime, anywhere."

"Good to hear," she said as she kicked off her shoes and began to undress. "And it will be anytime, anywhere … just so you know."


End file.
